moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Profiles
Profiles are a game feature accessible to all users, giving them an opportunity to share a few details about themselves, their favourite things and their game progress so far. Profiles can be accessed on the left-hand side of the screen by clicking the 'view profile' button, regardless of whether you are in your own room, to edit your profile, or in another monster's room to view. Each profile has a cover which is opened initially once pressing the button. Here it simply states the username and the fact it is their profile. On the left-hand side, the owner name, nationality, age and gender of the account owner are shown. There is also the option to display whether you are online or not as well as the badge to show if they are a Moshi Member or not. Below, there is the choice to choose their current mood, favourite Moshling, favourite colour, favourite musical artist/band and favourite food from a given selection. The right-hand side shows the monster's current level as well as their MonStar rating. Below are the monster's name and their statistics including its number of gifts, the number of rooms, the number of friends, puzzle Hi-Score, Moshlings and room visits. Before the dress-up game update, the right-hand side would show the actual monster in their current clothing. The current profiles were remade in summer 2010 and were updated in January 2013 with new musical options, however, throughout the game's history, there have been two other profile types. The original of these showed the baby monster version and information about the monster's favourite food, age in days, first word, favourite colour and Puzzle Hi-Score. The Print Workshop on Ooh La Lane offers the chance to print your profile, however for some time now this has been unavailable and covered up saying "Back Soon". "I'm feeling..." options Profile mood it's a secret.png|It's a Secret! Profile mood angry.png|Angry Profile mood artistic.png|Artistic Profile mood average.png|Average Profile mood awesome.png|Awesome Profile mood bored.png|Bored Profile mood busy.png|Busy Profile mood chatty.png|Chatty Profile mood cheeky.png|Cheeky Profile mood cheerful.png|Powerful Profile mood ZZZ.png|ZZZ Profile mood crazy.png|Crazy Profile mood curious.png|Curious Profile mood depressed.png|Depressed Profile mood dizzy.png|Dizzy Profile mood energetic.png|Energetic Profile mood excited.png|Excited Profile mood angelic.png|Angelic Profile mood wizard.png|Wizard Profile mood farout.png|Farout Profile mood frustrated.png|Frustrated Profile mood friendly.png|Friendly Profile mood geeky.png|Geeky Profile mood happy.png|Happy Profile mood hungry.png|Hungry Profile mood hyper.png|Hyper Profile mood ghoulish.png|Ghoulish Profile mood blaargh.png|Blaargh Profile mood meh.png|Meh Profile mood mischievous.png|Mischievous Profile mood thirsty.png|Thirsty Profile mood noble.png|Noble Profile mood playful.png|Playful Profile mood proud.png|Proud Profile mood puzzled.png|Puzzled Profile mood rad.png|Rad Profile mood chilled.png|Chilled Profile mood sad.png|Sad Profile mood sick.png|Sick Profile mood silly.png|Silly Profile mood loved.png|Loved Profile mood worried.png|Worried Profile mood zonked.png|Zonked Profile mood stylin'.png|Stylin' Profile mood rockin'.png|Rockin' Profile mood full of tricks.png|Full Of Tricks Profile mood famous.png|Famous Fave colour options Profile colour it's a secret.png| Profile colour cream yellow.png| Profile colour sun yellow.png| Profile colour glimmer gold.png| Profile colour orange.png| Profile colour flaming red.png| Profile colour dark orange.png| Profile colour dark cherry.png| Profile colour dark berry.png| Profile colour crazy pink.png| Profile colour dark purple.png| Profile colour iggy purple.png| Profile colour pastel pink.png| Profile colour poppet pink.png| Profile colour berry red.png| Profile colour purplex.png| Profile colour deep sea blue.png| Profile colour cream purple.png| Profile colour crazy cyan.png| Profile colour big bad blue.png| Profile colour baby blue.png| Profile colour dino green.png| Profile colour ecto green.png| Profile colour liberty green.png| Profile colour moshi green.png| Profile colour sea green.png| Profile colour black.png| Profile colour white.png| Fave music options Fave food options Gallery Oldprofile.png|Original design Profile example cover.png|Profile cover Profile example inside.png|Profile inside (MrMoshi) No_Photo.png|First redesign Category:Online Features